Hot Kim
by Captain IT
Summary: Kim and Ron are fed up with Mr. Barkin's strictness over his PDA rule.But a villainess is willing to help the two even the score.See what she has mind.


**Hot Kim**

**Forward: **_Kim and Ron are fed up with Mr.Barkin's strictness over his PDA rule. But a villainess is willing to help the two even the score. Special guest apperance by the rock group WATTS. Rated T for story contents. Story take place during season 4. _

_-- _

**A/N: **_I would like to thank the following people who came after me with pitchforks and touches...oppp! I mean wonderful reviews from my last story. Ran Hakubi, werewolfgurl, Lou Wolfgood, Samurai Crunchbird, CajunBear73, whitem, Kwebs, and creativetoo. Guess I am getting better. _

_-- _

**Disclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr.Bob and Mr.Mark ( Hey guy! How about I give you half of my inheritance for Shego?) All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks, lawyers, carpetbaggers, and scalliwaggs are property of there repective authors (and they know who they are). Me no profit,me have fun.The song Hot Legs is by Rod Stewart. _

_-- _

It was a typical mission on a typical school night for Middletons two wonderful heroes Kim Possible and her BFBF Ron Stoppable. Another typical device that Dr. Drakken had built seemed to have Kim and Ron in the heat of the battle. For Shego and Kim the two battled more ferociously than a Rambo meets Bruce Lee movie. But as for Ron and Drakken: they slap-fought like a couple of four year old girls over the same dolly.

Shego then notice something was out of place with this fight. Kim was not putting her best effort into the battle than she normally would be.

"Hold it, hold it princess!", yelled Shego as she backed away from Kim. "Whats the matter with you? Why isnt your bubble-butt kicking my my tight tushy all over the lair?"

Kim was clearly offended by the name Shego called to her, one that the green villainess over heard in a battle one time with her mother as her stand-in sidekick. But then Kim finally lowered her stance, sat down on the floor, and started crying. Shego looked puzzled.

"Its...its that Mr. Barkin and his stupid PDA rule at school," cried Kim with a bit of anger in her voice."Yesterday Barkin caught me and Ron kissing near the lockers and came all over us like a rabid grizzly bear. We got three hours detention for it."

Shego clinch her fists in anger."Grrrrrrrr, who in the world is Stevie to be the love police?"

"And it was not just me and Ron", Kim sob. "He came down on the whole cheerleading squad for it. We all got detention."

"I thought cheerleaders never get detention." mocked Shego.

"This is not funny, Shego!" Kim said in anger.

"Cool the engines there princess,." said Shego." I have been meaning to get back at him. He has been knocking on the door of the lair every night since our date and distrubing me and Drakken during our TV time together. And oh do I ever have a plan to get back at him. Listen, your schools spring talent spectacular is in a couple of weeks, isnt it?"

"Yes, it is Shego," said Kim.

"Sweet!," said Shego with a evil grin across her face."But first theres a certain Captain that owes me a big favor. And Im sure him and his band will be a big help in my plan.Lesson time Stevie."

--

Backstage at the show that night, Shego's evil grin shined brighter than the stage lights as the band set up quickly on stage and her plan was going into action. The once a year event that shows the talents of the senior class was about to have a bit of a surprise tonight. Barkin was on stage announcing the next act to come on.

"We like to thank the parents and you people for coming out to the show tonight after last years accident involving a rabid psycho wolverine threw a flaming hoop." shuddered Barkin. "Our last performance tonight is a musical number by ... Ron and the Hotties?" shrug Barkin. "Whats Stoppable going to do this year?" Barkin thought to himself.

The stage curtain opened to reveal the band WATTS on stage to a cheering crowd. Bass player Captain IT launched the downbeat and the group went into a raunchy blue song that got the whole crowd upon it's feet. The next sight on stage drew a few cat-calls from the male gender of the crowd as Kim, Shego, and the cheerleaders of Middleton high sashayed onto the stage in a well choreograph dance routine.The ladies were dressed in tight low-cut halter tops in the school's colors with matching shorty-shorts and black six inch stiletto heel shoes. All of a sudden Ron hit the stage that gave the female gender of the crowd a few cat-calls at him. Ron was dressed in black leather biker pants, black biker boots, a black open leather vest with no shirt on, and a pair of Ray-Ban sunglass to top it off. As he pranced out to the middle of the stage with a microphone, he began to sing:

_Whos that knocking on my door _

_It's got to be a quarter till four _

_Is it you again coming 'round for more _

_Well you can love me tonight if you want _

_But in the morning make sure you're gone _

_I'm talkin to you _

_Hot legs, wearing me out _

_Hot legs, you can scream and shout _

_Hot legs, are you still in school _

_I love you honey _

_Gotta most persuasive tongue _

_You promise all kinds of fun _

_But what you don't understand _

_I'm a working man _

_Gonna need a shot of vitamin e _

_By the time you're finished with me_

_I'm talking to you_

_Hot legs, you're an alley cat_

_Hot legs, you scratch my back_

_Hot legs, bring your mother too_

_I love you honey_

_Imagine how my daddy felt_

_In your jet black suspender belt_

_Seventeen years old_

_He's touching sixty four_

_You got legs right up to your neck_

_You're making me a physical wreck _

_I'm talking to you_

_Hot legs, in your satin shoes_

_Hot legs, are you still in school_

_Hot legs, youre making me a fool_

_I love you honey_

_Hot legs, making your mark_

_Hot legs, keep your pencil sharp_

_Hot legs, keep your hands to yourself_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Hot legs, youre wearing me out_

_Hot legs, you can scream and shout _

_Hot legs, youre still in school_

_I love you honey_

The crowd went wild as cheer and more cat-calls went out to the ladies as they wiggled their "posteriors" back at the crowd.Even Ron got a few ladies phone numbers toss up at him. As he looked at them a stern red-head was giving him a evil frown back.

"Boo-yah, score!" a very happy Ron danced.

"RON !" said Kim as she stood there tapping her foot.

"Oh, sorry KP ...I was just...looking ...and ...well?" said Ron as he sweated in horror.

Kim walked over and gave a her BFBF a deep kiss."Thats ok Ron. I think tonight you earned that." They both embrace each other in another kiss as they both walked off stage.

But all was not a fairy tail happy ending.Backstage Mr.Barkin looked like he was about ready to have a cow. "STOPPABLE ! WHERE ARE YOU?" Barkin screamed, followed by a grumbling of: " He is going to be in detention so long he will need a senior's discount in the school cafeteria." grumbled Barkin.

"Oh Stevie!" a sultry female voice called from behind him.He turned around to find none other than Shego standing there, still in her costume.

"Oh...errr...Miss Go...how are you?" said Barkin as he was drooling all over himself. "Im a little disappointed that you played a roll in this little escapade. I though you of all people can be a little supportive and understanding."

"Oh but Stevie, I am very supportive and understanding," said Shego as she snap her fingers.

Out of a dark corner of the stage, two henchmen holding two vicious offspring dogs of Commodore Puddles came into the light.

"Meet my dogs, Supportive and Understanding." she said with a evil grin. "Sick um."

As the dogs were tearing Barkin a new one, Shego turn around to the band and raised her hand up with objects that looked like cards.

"Ive got Drakkens credit cards and the drinks are on me, to the bar boys."

As Shego gave a bit of a wiggle in her walk on her way out, Captain IT with wide eyes spoke up.

"Well your heard the lady boys. Follow that wiggle!" said the Captain as he and the band followed Shego with a janitor behind them carrying a mop and a drool bucket.

--

**A/N:**_Ok, everybody it is time now for you favorite online game...Flame...The...Captain.Thats right everybody, its the read and review game where you the reader can tell the Captain of some hot place he and story can be going too. I would be all to generous to give you a very nice reponds back (Duck! flying cow). I would like to thank my wise old beta reader Ran Hakubi for all his wonderful help._


End file.
